¿Tus cicatrices aun duelen?
by Vlad L Andersen
Summary: Mathias Kohler es un chico que siempre obtiene lo que quiere. Nunca se imagino que llegaría un vecino nuevo y que con el; llegarían situaciones que harían que el principal objetivo de Mathias fuese llamar la atención de aquel extraño noruego el cual sufre de constantes acosos en su nuevo colegio, ¿Le ayudara o al contrario, le dará a Lukas más molestias? DenNor
1. Comienzo

**n/a: Well hello (?) este es un DenNor que tenia planeado escribir desde hace mucho tiempo uvú esta pareja es tan linda y no pude evitar escribir sobre ella. Sera un poco largo el fanfic asi que tratare de que el proximo capitulo sea mas largo, este es como el principio de todo. /No me digas./ y nada. Espero que sea de su total agrado y deben saber que cualquier consejo es bienvenido.**

* * *

**_Diclaimer: Hetalia axis powers le pertenece a Hidekaz Himaruya. _**

**_Advertencias: Uso de malas palabras, situaciones que incluyen la tematica del bullying. _**

* * *

**_¿Tus cicatrices aun duelen? _**

**_Capitulo 1_**

Las frías mañanas en noruega y el olor del café recién preparado en las mañanas eran sin duda cosas que nunca olvidare en mi vida. Algo que causa una extrema nostalgia en mí sin duda alguna, algo que me seria arrebatado.

Gruñí mirando por la ventana del automóvil; mi madre tarareaba una canción mientras dirigía una mirada enternecido al frente; observando el supuesto paisaje. Mientras mi padre relajadamente manejaba el automóvil totalmente concentrado en su papel de conductor.

Mi hermano menor Emil estaba durmiendo mientras se recargaba un poco en el asiento, yo le había ofrecido que se durmiese apoyando su cabeza en mi hombro o piernas; sin embargo este se había negado apenas se lo ofrecí.

Era realmente difícil convencer de algo a ese chiquillo.

Suspire y mire por la ventanilla. Justo ahora nos dirigimos a nuestro nuevo hogar y por consiguiente; nuevo colegio y muchos cambios. Mis padres nos dejaran solos en un apartamento debido a que ¨Tú y tu hermano compartir más tiempo juntos¨ ¨Tu padre y yo tenemos mucho trabajo¨ cuando lo único que quieren es dejarnos solos porque ya no nos aguantan. Mentiría si digo que me siento entusiasmado; porque sin duda alguna si me pudiese arrojar de un puente lo haría sin dudarlo un minuto.

¨Oh Lukas, ¿Entonces porque no lo haz hecho?¨ bueno, porque tengo que proteger a mi hermano. Además de que no tengo ese tipo de tendencias suicidas aunque muchos lo crean a si por ser tan callado. Oh bola de idiotas, ¿Qué se les va a hacer?

Fruncí el entrecejo tan perdido en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta cuando el automóvil se detuvo. Me sobresalte un poco por el movimiento tan brusco al frenar; tan brusco que hizo que yo abandonara mis pensamientos y Emil despertara de golpe.

—¨Querido, ¿Qué ha ocurrido? ¨ —Mi madre tomo la palabra después de unos pequeños minutos de silencio.

—¨Lo lamento, creo que me emocione un poco.¨ —El mayor sonrió sacando las llaves y por consiguiente; apagando el motor. La mujer sonrió también y abrió la puerta quitándole el seguro y saliendo del automóvil; seguida del contrario.

En cambio yo y Emil nos quedamos un poco anonados aun; le hice un gesto con la cabeza a Emil y Salí también del auto. El crio se quedó un poco de más tiempo en el auto, suspirando y abriendo la puerta para luego salir alcanzándome un poco después.

—¨Bien chicos, este será su nuevo hogar.¨

—¨Esta…bien.¨ —En sí, estaba bien. Era un edificio, suponiendo que viviremos en algún pequeño piso. Lo único que sin duda me molestaría seria que se escucharía probablemente el ruido de nuestros vecinos.

—¨ ¿Tendré mi propia habitación? —Cuestiono Emil a nuestro padre; claramente para el está todo bien mientras tenga su propio espacio.

—¨Claro que sí, pero venga chicos. Entren ya que a tu madre y a mí se nos hace tarde y tenemos que irnos temprano.¨

—¨Yo me encargo de registrarnos, váyanse ya.¨ —Antes de que Emil dijese algo; le interrumpí sin querer. Lo cual provoco que me fulminase con la mirada.

—¨Oh mis pequeños, ya son todos unos adultos. ¡Los extrañare tanto!¨ —Nuestra madre se lanzó a nosotros, abrazándonos a ambos; le di unas cuantas palmaditas en la espalda mientras Emil simplemente se mantenía rígido. Unos minutos más tarde nuestro padre se acercó y nos rodeó también con sus brazos.

—¨Es hora de irnos, irán a un mismo colegio que se encuentra cerca de por aquí. En vuestras maletas están algunos papeles como registros y demás direcciones. Lukas, estarás a cargo.¨

—¨ ¿Por qué Lukas y no yo? ¨

—¨Querido, es claro que es porque Lukas es el mayor.¨

—¨Hmmp.¨ —Frunció el entrecejo y bufo, cruzándose de brazos no muy convencido.

—¨Nos vamos, los visitaremos cada fin de mes.¨ -anuncio nuestro padre mientras tomaba de los hombros a nuestra madre y se iban, dirigiéndose a su auto.

Emil y yo nos quedamos observándolos; despidiéndonos y resignándonos a aprender a ganarnos la vida nosotros solos.

Realmente espero que no sea muy difícil. Y que los vecinos de otros pisos no sean tan molestos. Suspire cogiendo mi maleta y la de Emil; el cual se puso a patalear para que se la diese a pesar de que el mismo sabía que no podía con ella. De todas formas se la di sabiendo que tarde o temprano quien terminaría llevándola seria yo.

A los diez minutos me pidió que la cargara por él. Se los dije.

* * *

—¨Oye Mathias, ¡Pásame esa lata! Creo que aún no está abierta.¨

—¨ ¡Levántate y ven por ella gordito!¨

—¨Kesesese~ bola de ilusos mientras ustedes discuten por una lata yo me acabo el tarro entero~¨

—¨ ¡Ni se te ocurra canoso del mal!¨

—¨ ¿Por qué no te callas yanqui? ¨

—¨ ¡Tu empezaste, mal intento de prusiano!¨

Observaba divertido la escena que nosotros nos montábamos. Estábamos en mi departamento en una ¨reunión¨ de emergencia con el awesome trio. ¿Quién o más bien, quienes son el awesome trio? Simple, nosotros tres. Obviamente el líder soy yo, por más que lo niegue Gilbert.

Hare un breve resumen, después de todo creo que debo presentarlos antes que decir cualquier cosa. El albino de por allí con acento extraño es Gilbert Beilschmidt. Según él es prusiano, aunque Prusia ya ni siquiera existe. Pobre pedazo de tonto~

El otro chico, rubio y un poco pasado de peso se llama Alfred F. Jones. Nos gusta molestarlo a veces con su peso, a pesar de que no esté gordo solemos decírselo por su gran obsesión con la comida chatarra. Lo dejamos entrar al grupo por lastima…no, la verdad es porque ese tipo realmente llama la atención, así que o se nos une o lo tenemos en contra. Sin duda lo preferimos como aliado. A pesar que con el tiempo llega a ser bastante agradable…y nos deja comer gratis en el McDonald's donde trabaja; es una delicia de persona.

En fin, estoy hablando demasiado de ellos. Es el turno de que me conozcan a mí, me llamo Mathias Kohler, nací en una pequeña familia procedente de Dinamarca. Y actualmente vivo aquí en este edificio. Bastante accesible de precio así que sin dudar me vine a mudar aquí.

Escuche que hoy se mudarían nuevas personas; pero no es como si me importase mucho; después de todo la mayoría de los vecinos se suelen quejar mucho de mí, según ellos son muy ruidosos aunque no lo veo de esa forma. Los ruidosos son Gilbert y Alfred, que solo vienen unas veces a la semana. Realmente creo que exageran los del piso de abajo.

—¨Lo awesome llamando a Mathias, ¿Sigues vivo?¨

—¨ ¿Ah? Si, si claro. ¨ Sonreí un poco, no creí haberme perdido tanto en mis pensamientos. ¨Solo estaba un poco distraído¨

—¨ ¡Lo hemos notado!¨ Alfred sonrió hablando de forma animada, para luego empujarme un poco. ¨Nos hemos acabado la mayoría de las cervezas. Ve por un paquete más~ ¿Si? ¨

—¨ ¿Bromeas? Ustedes dos ya están demasiado ebrios, si traigo más cerveza será para mi~¨ Reí un poco.

—¨Kesesese~ no seas lioso Mathias, solo por unas tres latas más. ¿Vale?¨ Oh no, por favor. No hagas esa cara de conejo. Joder, a los ojos de Gilbert no puedo decirles que no.

—¨Esta bien. No me extrañen demasiado.¨ Suspire y me levante, dirigiéndome a la puerta y abriéndola lentamente para luego cerrarla de golpe. No quiero que estos dos salgan en ese estado y hagan más destrozos de los que hicieron en mi cuarto.

Pulse el botón del ascensor. Al ver como se abría la puerta entre sin mucha prisa silbando una canción que me sabía de memoria, al parecer iba solo así que no le di mucha importancia. Presione el botón para que se cerrasen las puertas.

Iba bajando lentamente la cabina del ascensor, hasta que llego al primer piso se detuvo y se abrieron las puertas, Salí con toda la seguridad dispuesto a salir del edificio e ir a alguna tienda de abarrotes cercana, cuando vi a alguien entrando con dos maletas que, no eran necesariamente pequeñas.

Oh Odín mío, el chico tenía un aspecto tan fino que realmente no parecía normal que este cargara con tanta seguridad y sin problemas ambas maletas, me acerque un poco impresionado a él. Porque dios, era bastante lindo.

Espera….

¡Yo soy heterosexual! El alcohol me está empezando a afectar. Sí, eso es lo más seguro. Negué con la cabeza y seguí con mi camino, pasando al lado de aquel chico que al parecer estaba acompañado por alguien más bajito que el que al parecer iba haciendo berrinches, decidí pasarlos de largos y continuar con mi camino. Empujando sin querer al chico que lo acompañaba.

* * *

/-/

* * *

—¨Oye Lukas, desde hace unos días me lastime un poco los dedos y…creo que tienes razón, es más prudente que tu cargues mi maleta. ¨

Trague saliva avergonzado desviando la mirada, ¿Por qué todo me salía de esta forma? No inventaría una excusa si tan solo la maleta no estuviese tan pesada.

—¨Esta bien, dámela.¨ Le di mi maleta apenadillo, Lukas se limitó a mirarme y cargar también mi maleta sin tomar mucha importancia; como si supiese que yo haría eso tarde o temprano. Estúpido Lukas.

Camine al lado de él intercambiando un par de palabras, a pesar de ser un poco unidos y todo eso tenemos un mismo problema; y es que ninguno de los os nos sabemos expresar bien. Somos muy callados cosas que nos afectan a ambos para socializar y entablar amistades por lo que preferimos llevarnos entre nosotros.

Iba un poco distraído; sin embargo eso no evito que mi vista se posara sobre un individuo que venia del ascensor. Cabello rubio y dios con ese peinado, ¿Cuántas botellas de fijador se gastaría para que le quedase así? Ese chico en parte era extraño, pues no dejaba de mirar a mi hermano. Este en cambio ni cuenta se daba de su existencia.

No era la primera vez que pasaba este tipo de situaciones, Lukas llamaba mucho la atención de las personas. ¿Por qué seria? Tal vez era su delicada figura y la gran fuerza física y de voluntad que poseía. O tal vez eran sus ojos añiles que parecían verte el alma.

…Ahora que lo pienso, me siento jodidamente raro pensando en eso sobre mi hermano mayor, tierra trágame por tener este tipo de pensamientos.

El chico se acercó como si tuviese la intención de hablarnos, o más bien hablarle a Lukas. Sin embargo negó varias veces con la cabeza y nos pasó de largo. No sin antes que su hombro chocase conmigo y que por ello yo retrocediese un poco por el impacto casi tropezándome, llamando al instante la atención de Lukas.

—¨ ¡Lo lamento! No fue mi intención, ¿Te dolió?¨

—¨Para nada, estoy-…¨ y he aquí el momento donde Lukas me interrumpe.

—¨¡Emil! ¿Estás bien? ¨ Lukas se acercó a mi preocupado, era la única expresión que pareciese que tenía además de su tan imperturbable expresión seria.

—¨Si, estoy bien…¨ Suspire mirando a ambos, ahora el chico extraño no hacia más que mirar a Lukas, este confundido por la mirada del otro frunció el entrecejo.

—¨Ten más cuidado para la próxima.¨ Murmuro Lukas al extraño con su voz más normalizada y ya sin tanta preocupación de antes.

—¨ ¡Realmente lo siento!¨

—¨Como digas, vámonos ya Emil.¨ Lukas hizo un gesto con la cabeza y yo asentí, recuperándome un poco y siguiéndole, dejando a aquel chico con las palabras en la lengua mirando embobado a Lukas, el cual ni cuenta parecía darse.

A veces no sé si soy muy observador o si Lukas siempre está perdido en su mundo.

* * *

**n/a: Bueno fin del primer capitulo (?) como dije arriba cualquier critica constructiva es bienvenida, creo que la actualizacion va a ser en unos dias; si veo que hay aceptación. **

**La historia trasciende en Dinamarca. olvide argumentar un poco acerca de ello en el desarrollo del capitulo, aun asi se que hay muchos que se pasan las notas del autor por lo que no me sorprendería que esto pasase de largo xD (?) **

**En fin, nos leemos pronto :3**


	2. Queridos vecinos

**Diclaimer: Hetalia axis powers le pertenece a Himaruya.**

**Advertencias: Uso de lenguaje fuerte, situaciones con la tematica de bullying.**

**_Capitulo 2_**

* * *

Me quede simplemente observando cómo se perdían ambos entre los pasillos del edificio. ¿Qué había sido todo eso? Perfecto Mathias, has asustado a un chico que te llamaba la atención y para el colmo también al chiquillo que le acompaña, soy un verdadero estúpido.

Suspire y Salí del edificio, caminando unas cuantas calles abajo dirigiéndome al local. Justamente me estoy arrepintiendo de no haberme abrigado aunque sea un poco. Pues el aire siendo tan frio no me era para nada agradable.

El viento tan helado tenía contacto con mi piel congelándola un poco, no entiendo como puede ser agradable para ciertas personas. Al menos para mí este frio clima son como cuchillas atravesando con cortes leves cada centímetro de mis mejillas.

Entre en la tienda y me dirigí de forma directa a la cajera, esbozando una de mis mejores sonrisas arqueando una ceja y mirándole de una manera que derretiría a cualquier persona; pero al parecer esta chica ni se inmuto.

—Buenas tardes, ¿Qué necesita?

—tres latas de cervezas.

—No se puede, dejamos de vender cervezas a las 6:00 pm en adelante.

—De preferencia que estén fri-… ¿Qué? ¿Cómo que ahora hay horario para vender alcohol?

—Exactamente señor.

— ¿No puedes hacer una excepción?

—No.

— ¡Por favor! —Cara de perro abandonado, si eso no la convencía JURO que dejo el alcohol un año.

—No. Retírese si no va a comprar nada.

…Vale, al parecer no tomare alcohol por un buen tiempo.

¿Ahora todo el mundo es borde conmigo? Maldición, quien los va a entender después de todo, yo solo quería unas simples latas de cerveza.

Gruñí y me retire; que mujer tan borde seguro no le costaba absolutamente nada el venderme aunque sea una lata. ¡Estoy seguro de que ni siquiera habría cámaras en ese lugar! Pude haberme llevado ''Fiada'' una…

Pero no, supongo que me irrite tanto que ni siquiera se me ocurrió a tiempo.

Entre de nuevo al edificio saludando a la portera, era una linda chica bajita de cabello corto y rubio. Con unos ojos verdes y una sonrisa felina que siempre la acompañaba; lo único malo de ella era que su hermano estaba PEGADO absolutamente todo el tiempo a ella. Y solía dirigir miradas fulminantes a absolutamente todo ser que si quiera intercambie una palabra con ella, en fin.

Volví a entrar al ascensor presionando el botón con el número diez, mi piso era de los últimos. Ya que el edificio constaba de al menos once. Me hubiese gustado bastante el haber alquilado el último piso pero cuando llegue aún estaba habitado.

Con el paso de los meses ya no me aguantaron los que Vivian arriba y se fueron~

Aunque debo de admitir que no me caían nada mal los que Vivian arriba. Eran unos chicos que entre ellos supongo se repartían los gastos* eran chicos normales, supongo.

El ascensor se detuvo y aproveche para salir y dirigirme a paso firme a descansar por fin en mi apartamento.

¡Problema! Aún estaban seguramente Alfred y Gilbert, así que seguro hoy dormirán aquí debido a que deben estar tan ebríos que ni moverse pueden los pobres. Yo y Gilbert solemos tener muchísimo más aguanta, sin embargo la diferencia esta que Gilbert ahora no tomo latas.

Tomo muchas jarras, y completas. Parece que nunca aprenderá.

Apenas abrí la puerta vi mi apartamento hecho un desastre peor que cuando me fui, aunque para ser honesto creí que estaría peor. Cerré la puerta tras mí sin ver señal de Gilbert o de Alfred.

—¿Gil? ¿Al?

—Acá estamos…

Escuche la voz de Alfred procedente de mi habitación. Oh, me están jodiendo. Ambos estaban sentados en el piso, haciendo una torre de latas de cervezas. ¿Cómo si pueden hacer eso pero no pueden ir a la tienda?

—…Wow.

—Sí, si como digas Mathias… ¿Y las cervezas?

—Ya no venden, ahora parece que tienen horarios.

Gilbert bufo muy decepcionado y al parecer Alfred no le dio mucha importancia, ya que simplemente se encogió de hombros y se levantó estirándose un poco, tirando por error la torre de latas. A lo cual Gilbert lo fulmino con la mirada.

—Well yo me voy o si no Matthew se va a preocupar por mí.

—Ja, yo igual ya que West debe estar muy molesto.

Me interpuse entre la puerta y ellos, frunciendo ligeramente el entrecejo con una sonrisa burlona adornando mi rostro.

— ¿Bromean? Ustedes no se van hasta que me ayuden a recoger absolutamente todo~

—B-But…venga Mathias, no podremos recoger todo esto.

—Pero nada, si ustedes creen que no pueden menos podre yo solo. A pesar de que sea el rey del norte de Europa tengo mis limitaciones~

Gilbert se resignó mucho antes para la sorpresa de todos, recogiendo las latas de forma frenética.

—Mein gott, apúrense y ayuden. Recordé que tengo que llegar temprano, hoy hay una cena importante en casa de West, al parecer mi pequeño hermano invito a alguien a cenar~

— ¿Una chica, tal vez?

—No creo, West es un poco…gay.

— ¿Y tú no lo eres? —Cuestiono Alfred y lo miro con una sonrisa burlona, mientras yo aguantaba las ganas de reírme.

—Oh, cállate.

Así transcurrieron los minutos simplemente recogiendo todo entre bromas y risas. He de admitir que ellos dos son bastante divertidos, seguro me aburriría mucho si no estuviesen aquí.

—Bien, parece que ya está todo limpio. Ya son libres.

—Perfecto~ nos vemos mañana en el colegio.

Se despidió Gilbert seguido de Alfred el cual, apenas termino de sacar la basura se fue corriendo hacia el ascensor gritando ''Freedom!'' recibiendo yo como gran víctima, unas quejas de los vecinos de arriba. Pues se oyeron unos golpes en el piso, como si dijesen. ''Cállate de una vez, Kohler. ''

Al ver todo limpio y haberme asegurado de que Gilbert y Alfred ya se habían ido cerré la puerta y me dirigí a mi habitación. Tirándome en la cama y disfrutando de la suavidad del colchón.

Mi sonrisa se amplió un poco. Ahora que me ponía a pensarlo; parecía que el piso de arriba ya era habitado. ¿Acaso será aquel chico que vi? Sería realmente lindo el verle de forma seguida…

Con ese pensamiento me quede dormido, soñando con el rostro más fino y lindo que he visto en toda mi vida.

/-/

Cubría mi rostro con mi antebrazo, el viaje fue realmente hastiante y pesado, Emil ya se había quedado dormido apenas entro en la habitación por lo que yo tuve que desempacar absolutamente todo.

Mi habitación no era realmente pequeña, de hecho creo que era un poco más grande que la de Emil. Era un tamaño ideal considerando que vivimos en un piso pequeño el cual tiene lo necesario. Es probable que mañana salga a hacer algunas compras para la alacena.

Por suerte nuestros padres se preocuparon un poco por nosotros y nos tienen listos los útiles escolares; el colegio en si no se ve nada mal en los folletos. Al parecer tiene alumnos de distintos países. Lo cual considero un poco extraño.

Suspire y me tape con las sabanas; dispuesto a dormir para poder levantarme temprano mañana sin embargo, empecé a escuchar múltiples ruidos provenientes del piso de abajo. Era algo similar al sonido de choque entre varias latas. Lo que me faltaba, parece que vivo cerca de algún o algunos alcohólicos.

Emil se levantó y se asomó por el marco de la puerta de mi habitación, mirándome con el rostro cansado.

—Lukas…no me dejan dormir.

Oh con esa expresión, ¿Quién rayos se negaría? Incluso para alguien tan cara dura como yo me es imposible negarme a mi hermano menor.

—Iré a hablar con el vecino de abajo para que deje de hacer tanto ruido, regresa a tu habitación e intenta dormir. ¿Vale?

—Vale…

Me levante y me abrigue un poco debido a que el pasillo era un poco frio. Emil me observaba medio dormido y se fue a su habitación. Salí de la habitación y baje por las escaleras; pues no veo necesario el tener que usar el ascensor siendo que solo es un piso el que tengo que bajar.

Toque la puerta de mis ruidosos vecinos, la abrió un tipo raro a decir verdad; ojos rojos y cabellos blancos.

— ¿Pueden dejar de hacer tanto ruido? Son una verdadera molestia para mí y para mi hermano.

—Kesesese~ ¿Crees que porque tú lo dijiste lo haremos, pequeño?

Fruncí el entrecejo, el albino solo me llevaba un par de centímetros. Parpadee varias veces confundido al sentir el tacto de sus dedos enredándose con un mechón de mi cabello.

— ¿Qué tal si nos acompañas?

Le mire con repulsión y le di un manotazo fuerte. Retirándome sin volver a dirigirle la palabra y ahora si use el ascensor, no vaya a ser que me siguiese.

Apenas entre en la habitación me acosté, Emil ya había caído en los brazos de Morfeo por lo cual no me preocupaba tanto. Suspire y me quede dormido con el paso de los minutos, después de todo mañana seria nuestro primer día de colegio.

* * *

**n/a: muchas gracias por sus reviews Bunny Nya y Aves de papel :D me alegra saber que les interesa el fanfic y que lo siguen, espero que sea de su agrado. **

**en cuanto a las dudas que tienes Bunny, te he enviado un mensaje privado resolviéndolas ^^**


	3. Bienvenidos

El sonido del despertador resuena en la habitación. Despertándome e irritándome de sobremanera, esa cosa realmente es sumamente hastiante. ¿Por qué demonios aun lo conservaba?

…Claro, por él.

Lukas me lo regalo hace unos años, según él era porque batallaba un poco en hacerme despertar temprano para ir al colegio. Y realmente fue así; nuestros padres están ocupados todo el tiempo por lo que él tuvo que madurar desde temprana edad para cuidar de mí.

A veces realmente me gustaría cambiar de lugar con él, lo que menos quiero es darle molestias y el que se estrese por preocuparse por mí.

Eran pensamientos que me entristecían, aunque no lo pareciese admiraba y quería mucho a Lukas, a veces a tal punto de confundir mis sentimientos. O al menos desde siempre yo mismo he intentado negarme a ellos.

¿Por qué lo hago? Porque es algo irracional, es mi hermano mayor. Yo, Emil Bondevik Steilsson siento un interés bastante fuerte por mi hermano mayor, Lukas Bondevik.

Puede que solo me esté confundiendo, después de todo es mi hermano. Y la única persona con la que he socializado y en la que he depositado toda mi confianza.

¿Entonces porque me moleste tanto cuando aquel desconocido no dejaba de mirar a Lukas?

Seguro eran solo celos de hermano, sobreprotección como lo que sentía Lukas por mí. Simple hermandad…

Si, debe ser eso sin duda alguna.

Me levante sin muchas ganas; no me gustaba para nada el tener que levantarme temprano pero al parecer no había otra opción, al menos no en este colegio.

El uniforme era bastante sencillo a decir verdad; pantalones azules, camisa de manga larga de un color blanco y un sweater beige. No era realmente muy llamativo por si me preguntaban.

Abrí la puerta de mi habitación y luego un olor bastante agradable llego a mi nariz. Era sin duda el delicioso aroma del café que suele preparar Lukas todo el tiempo. Si me preguntaban a mí o a cualquier allegado cercano al noruego todos responderíamos que tenía una seria adición al café.

Sin embargo, prefiero mantener mis opiniones silenciosas, simplemente rondando en mi mente. Opiniones que simplemente nunca se atreverán a salir de mis labios.

Arrastre una silla haciendo un sonido chirriante, para luego proceder a sentarme y así obtener la atención de lukas.

Este simplemente se limita a sonreír un poco, gesto que correspondí con uno igual.

Era el único que ha visto y vería una sonrisa de Lukas.

* * *

**(-)**

El irritante sonido de una silla siendo arrastrada me hizo percatarme de la presencia de Emil. Yo me encontraba preparando una taza de calle, después de todo el instituto al ser casi de tiempo completo tiene cafetería.

Pero aun así siempre necesito una taza de café matutina, es la única forma de mantenerme despierto además de que siempre me ha gustado la sensación de sentir el sabor amargo del café recorrer mi garganta. Simplemente glorioso si me lo preguntaban

Sonrió y Emil hace lo mismo, sin duda mi pequeño hermano era lo más importante para mí. Y no malpiensen pequeñas mentes perversas, que mi hermano es simplemente eso: mi hermano pequeño.

Prepare otra taza de café para Emil, apenas terminemos nos vamos. Por lo que debía apurarme un poco. Aunque de todas formas yo ya tengo mi mochila y uniforme listos, y al parecer Emil igual.

Le arrime su taza mientras que yo tomaba un sorbo de la mía degustando el caliente liquido de la bebida. En cambio Emil si se tomó su tiempo soplando porque según él estaba muy caliente.

No tardamos mucho, no solemos intercambiar muchas palabras debido a que ambos somos muy callados y tenemos algunos problemas para saber expresarnos.

Aunque ello no es del todo cierto, Emil es un chico muy listo que tiene o más bien, tenía en su antiguo colegio, eran pocas pero las necesarias para que un chico como él se desenvuelva a pesar de que el no suele poner mucho interés en ello.

Siempre me llamo mucho la atención la forma en la que él se expresaba, al ser un chico casi tan callado como yo. Recuerdo que una vez mientras revisaba sus libretas para asegurarme de que cumplía con sus tareas me sorprendí de forma grata al encontrar varios poemas escritos en las últimas hojas de la libreta.

¿Qué tal si solo lo copio y pego? Eso nunca lo sabré, pero si de algo estoy convencido es de que tiene un buen gusto literario.

Seguro se preguntaran, ¨Hey entonces, ¿De qué formas te sueles expresar?¨ bueno, suelo tocar el violín o más bien, solía.

No recibía mucho apoyo de parte de mis padres y decidí dejarlo. Además de que no suelo expresarme de otra forma. Cualquier persona que me conozca sabe que no soy alguien que demuestre sus sentimientos con facilidad.

—Lukas, creo que deberíamos irnos.

—Ah, tienes razón. ¿Ya tienes preparado absolutamente todo?

—Si. —Murmuro Emil mientras se retiraba uno de sus mechones del rostro, acomodándolo detrás de su oreja.

—Entonces espérame afuera, no tardo.

Emil asintió y se levantó, dejando la taza en el fregadero, no se había terminado todo el café; tal vez era mucha su urgencia por irse ya.

Suspire y termine de tomarme mi café, luego lavaría los platos cuando regresáramos de la institución. Me acomode el cuello de la camisa blanca del uniforme para dar una mejor presentación personal.

Salí y cerré con llave la puerta, Emil me esperaba recargado en la pared.

— ¿Preparado?

—Preparado.

* * *

**(-)**

Bellos jardines rodeaban aquella institución la cual poseía un ambiente cálido pero que a la vez dentro de esta escondía miles de misterios y a veces; hasta sufrimiento.

Sufrimiento silencioso; pues aquel instituto era frecuente el acumulamiento de grupos que no hacían más que joderles la vida a alumnos que resultaban irrelevantes.

Alumnos que sabían que nunca se iban a defender, que permanecerían callados todo el tiempo fingiendo ignorarles cuando en realidad una tormenta se desataba dentro de ellos, inundándolo todo y llenando su mente de traumas, los cuales no se irían nunca porque permanecerían en aquella oscuridad que los reprimía.

Era algo que podía percibir Emil en el ambiente, Lukas solo se dedicaba a contradecirlo creyendo que se trataba de la gran imaginación de su hermano y la habilidad que este tiene para escribir por lo que no le dio mucha importancia al asunto.

Caminaban por los pasillos iluminados por enormes ventanales donde se colaba la luz del sol, paredes blancas e impecables, junto con cuadros de lo que supusieron, eran directores o estudiantes destacables.

—Hay algo que no me termina de convencer.

—Estas siendo paranoico Emil, deberías dejar de leer tantos libros.

—Lo dices tú, ¡el que cree en trolls y hadas! Además de que sueles verte todas las películas del señor de los anillos y Harry Potter.

—Aquello no viene al caso. —Entorno los ojos y dirigió su vista al frente, dándole a entender en cierta forma al islandés que el debate había acabado.

Con el paso de los minutos llegaron al despacho del presidente estudiantil, Lukas toco la puerta repetidas veces sin embargo, al parecer el presidente estaba ocupado, pues se escuchaba una discusión dentro de esta.

— ¡Todo fue culpa del commie! ¡Lo juro por el amor a Marilyn Monroe!

—Deja de inventar excusas y hazte responsable de tus actos, gran idiota.

—Juras por alguien muy fea, Da?

—…Arthur, déjame ir de una vez o lo mato.

—No Alfred, no en mi oficina. ¡Compórtense como adultos pedazos de críos!

Lukas y Emil solo estaban escuchando todo desde afuera, al parecer no habían escuchado que habían llamado a la puerta. Lukas suspiro y frunció el entrecejo con fastidio, tocando esta vez con el puño cerrado y con un poco de fuerza para llamar más la atención, Emil observaba simplemente a Lukas, también algo irritado por la falta de atención.

—Vámonos, consigamos el horario en la dirección.

Cuando estaban a punto de dar media vuelta la puerta se abrió, dando paso a un chico de cabellos rubios algo desordenados y unas gruesas cejas.

—Disculpen la tardanza, ¿Qué necesitan?

— ¿Con quién hablas Arthur? —Casi al instante se había asomado otro chico rubio, pero más alto y utilizaba lentes, podía notarse que tenía un acento norteamericano y que además, tenía un tono de voz exageradamente chillón. Y detrás de este estaba alguien aún más alto, de cabellos cenizos y una sonrisa infantil que hasta cierto punto puede llegar a ser demasiado tétrica

—Alfred vuelve adentro, estoy ocupado…en cuanto a vosotros, son alumnos nuevos, ¿No es así?

—Exactamente, requerimos de nuestros respectivos horarios de clases.

—Me lo imaginaba, justo hace unos minutos estaba viendo sus registros, sin embargo tuve una ''pequeña distracción''

—Creemos saber de lo que hablas. –Respondió Lukas mirando al chico con un poco de obviedad y señalando de forma discreta a su molesto acompañante.

—Espérenme entonces unos minutos, buscare los horarios y confirmare sus asistencias.-Murmuro el inglés para luego ingresar de nuevo a ese salón, dejando a los otros dos chicos con Lukas y Emil.

—Así que son nuevos, ¿Da?

—Exactamente. –Respondió Emil mordiéndose el labio inferior, había algo en ese sujeto que simplemente infundía temor, Lukas se dedicaba a mirar al ruso con mucha desconfianza.

—Oh…entonces yo me ofrecería a enseñarte donde quedan las clases. –El ruso se inclinó un poco mientras cerraba los ojos y su sonrisa se ampliaba en dirección a Emil, quedando ambos rostros a escasos milímetros.

—Yo... No creo que debería…

—Exactamente, no debería. –Lukas interfirió con su típico instinto sobreprotector, agarrando del hombro a Emil y alejándolo de él ruso.

—Oh, es una lástima entonces…en todo caso me llamo Iván Braginski, por si un día se te ofrece…

El americano se dedicaba a observar la escena con el entrecejo fruncido y con los brazos cruzados, demostrando obvia antipatía con el ruso.

— ¡Deja de resultar tan intimidante! ¿No ves que los asustas?

— ¿Lo hago? Al contrario, creo que el que sobra aquí eres tu cerdo capitalista.

Los ojos de Alfred se afilaron, sus orbes azules destellaban con coraje y sus cejas se mantuvieron fruncidas, dando a reconocer el enojo que provocaba en el aquel ruso.

— ¡Gran broma amigo! –Se dibujó una sonrisa hipócrita en Alfred, mientras le daba unas palmaditas en el hombro al Iván, el cual se dedicaba a sonreír también, Lukas y Emil se encontraban totalmente ajenos a la situación entre esos dos chicos.

—He regresado, ¿Les han causado muchos problemas? –Pregunto Arthur que había salido del despacho con dos carpetas, para luego proceder a entregarles las correspondientes a Lukas y a Emil.

—Pues veras, aquel chico…-Lukas estaba a punto de quejarse del ruso que había invadido el espacio personal de su hermano, sin embargo Emil le interrumpió.

—No ha ocurrido nada, gracias por preocuparte.

—Si tú lo dices…—Arthur alzo una ceja confundido, al parecer no le había creído pero ya no quería darle más vueltas al asunto—. El inscribirse a un club es obligatorio aquí, en sus horarios hay una gran cantidad para que escojan, más tardar mañana.

—Comprendemos, gracias por la ayuda.

—No es nada, y bienvenidos a nuestras instalaciones.

Ambos asintieron y vieron sus horarios, provocando un fruncimiento en el entrecejo de Emil.

…Lukas había tocado en otro grupo.

* * *

**(-)**

_Lo veo, lo veo desde la distancia. Varios mechones de su rubio cabello se deslizan por su rostro, impidiéndome tener una visión más amplia de su rostro ¿Quién eres? Dime, ¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué sus labios se encuentran secos y porque su expresión carece de vida? ¿Por qué sus dos manos están alrededor de su propio cuello?_

Tienes que seguir, tienes que seguir.

''_Sálvame, por favor Mathias…no permitas que yo mismo me destruya''_

—Mathias, despierta.

_Escucho una voz a lo lejos, me giro y veo a otra persona, un poco más alta que yo y con el cabello alborotado, en forma de…un tulipán, su voz se escucha lejana a pesar de que se acerque poco a poco, y aquel misterio chico que me pedía ayuda antiguamente se alejaba poco a poco sin emitir sonido alguno, ¿Qué rayos estaba pasando? Y… ¡Espera! ¡He sentido un golpe en mi cabeza!_

—Oye, despierta de una vez, ya va a empezar la clase de historia.

— ¿Eh?...Vincent, no era necesario que me despertases así.

—Llevo más de diez minutos intentando despertarte, tú te lo buscaste.

Infle mis mejillas viendo al chico que se sentaba a mi lado, Vincent Vanderhoeven* era uno de mis mejores amigos y es holandés, lo cual explica su raro acento y que su cabello pareciese un tulipán, a pesar de que solemos discutir debido a que tiene muy poca paciencia, sin embargo sé que muy en el fondo me aprecia tanto como yo le aprecio ¡A pesar de que le cueste admitirlo!

—Parece que estas en las nubes, ¿No dormiste anoche?

—Dormí hasta tarde, Gilbert y Alfred estuvieron bebiendo en mi casa.

—Hmmp, tanto estúpido en un pequeño sitio, ¿Cómo es que el mundo no ha explotado por tanta idiotez junta?

—Oh, vamos. ¡Realmente exageras! Si querías venir también debiste simplemente haberlo dicho.

—Prefiero acompañar a Emma** durante cinco horas al centro comercial mientras ella no se decide entre un simple par de zapatos.

— ¡Anda! Pero no creo que seamos tan insoportables como para que prefieras vivir un martirio en una tienda de ropa en las cuales, cabe recalcar que no permiten fumar.

—…Es distin-

Cuando el holandés estaba a punto de replicar se abrió la puerta del aula, dando paso a un hombre mayor; de cabello castaño y una sonrisa un tanto…boba, si, seguro eso es suficiente para describir su sonrisa.

—Buenas tardes jóvenes, soy el nuevo profesor de historia; Rómulo Vargas.

—Buenas tardes. —Dijeron en unísono todos los alumnos, mientras procedían a sentarse en sus respectivos lugares.

—Pero yo no soy la única persona que es nueva, el día de hoy se integra un nuevo alumno a nuestra aula. —Exclamo el profesor mientras se dirigía a la puerta del aula, abriéndola. —Pasa por favor, no seas tímido; y preséntate ante tus nuevos compañeros.

Todos se quedaron viendo a la entrada, viendo como un chico de cabello rubio cenizo, piel pálida y ojos añiles entraba al aula y se paraba en frente. Su mirada denotaba una gran indiferencia y sus ojos, sus tan hermosos ojos notaban una gran irritación, como si estuviese juzgando a cada uno de los alumnos; analizándolos detenidamente.

—Buenas tardes; soy Lukas Bondevik.

— ¡Bienvenido Lukas! Siéntate al lado de Berwald.

Mathias, el cual ni si quiera ponía atención a lo que pasaba en clase dirigió su mirada al frente, notando la presencia de aquel chico que desde el primer momento había robado su atención, mirándole con suma sorpresa.

Lukas obedeciendo al profesor pasó al lado de Mathias, y como por arte de magia, ambas miradas chocaron, reconociéndose casi al instante. Lukas, también se hallaba sorprendido pero no lo demostraba, por lo que desvió la mirada y se sentó al lado de un chico muy alto, de cabello rubio y anteojos, el cual, en si solía darle miedo a la mayoría de los alumnos, sin embargo Lukas ni se inmuto, simplemente se sentó y saco los libros que correspondían ante la mirada atónita de Mathias y otros alumnos.

Lukas al darse cuenta de que aquel danés no quitaba su vista de encima de él se sintió un poco incómodo; suspirando y viendo mejor hacia la pizarra donde Rómulo ya empezaba a dar explicaciones.

Este curso sin duda alguna seria largo.

* * *

(-)  
**  
*Vincent Vanderhoeven: Holanda**

****Emma: Bélgica**

**Bueno, disculpen la tardaza, se que me he tardado mucho en actualizar y pido disculpas por ello uvu y también perdón por no contestar todos los reviews, sin embargo agradesco mucho sus comentarios e intentare contestar por mensaje privado, ¡Espero vuestras opiniones de este capitulo!**


End file.
